The First Eterian Christmas
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: My version of the He-man and She-ra Christmas Special featuring all of my Ocs. Two orphans who see Veena as their mother figure write to Santa wishing that they can find her. Meanwhile, Orko asks Santa for Veena that the childern finally have a home. R
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the He-man and She-ra Christmas Special.

I don't own any of the characters from He-man or She-ra. They belong to Mattel. Also I don't own Santa, he belongs to everyone. Nor Rudolph or anyone else you can think of. I do own the oc's.

I should warn you this will be a bit religionous. Veena will quote the Bible a few times.

The children in my version can also be found in The History of Veena. FYI: This takes place in Morania. So enjoy and review.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Veena stood in the doorway of the throne of the Ice Palace. Around her the servants were preparing for a holiday. A holiday she had no idea about. The holiday on her mind was Christmas. It was close and it looked like she would be celebrating the holiday alone.

Her parents had been understanding that she believed something different than them. As was Adam, but he was the only one who wanted to know more about it. She had done her best to explain it to him. Veena wished she had a Bible to read.

Veena sighed as Adam walked up to her.

"Does it look like Christmas?"

Veena turned to him. "A bit. It's missing the tree."

"Tree?"

Veena smiled. "You place a tree inside and decorate it."

"Oh. I don't think there are any trees here, but if you want we can go find one."

"Adam, what are you talking about?"

"I want to celebrate Christmas with you. Also I want to know what it is about?"

Veena smiled. "Adam."

"Come on, tell me everything."

Adam led Veena out of the throne room.

* * *

Siran and Edmund sat on the front porch of the orphanage. The one person that had meant the most to them had been missing for over a year. No one was looking for her any more, not that they had to begin with. But the children had never given up hope.

In their letters to Santa, both asked for only one thing. For them to find Veena and that she was happy.

* * *

Adam nodded as Veena finished explaining Christmas to him. "So it is the celebration of the birth of Christ."

"Yes. I wish I had a Bible. It would help."

"Bible?"

"My holy book."

"Oh."

Orko floated up to them. "Hi. Veena, can you tell me more about Santa Claus?"

Veena sighed and smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't understand how he travels around the Earth."

"He rides in a sleigh pulled by eight reindeer. They're like horses. The reindeer can fly so it allows him to travel. Also Santa has magic."

"I think I got. You think he would come here to Eternia?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should write to him and see."

"I will. Bye. Oh, Adora just arrived with her friends."

"Thanks, Orko." Orko flew away and Adam turned to Veena. "Let's go greet my sister."

"Right behind you, Adam."

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Adora glanced over at her friends. They were all cold, but were happy to see Eternia. Of course no one had warn them about Morania. Sea Hawk moved closer to her.

"What is this place again?"

"This is Veena's kingdom, Morania. I should have figured it was an ice kingdom. She uses ice at times."

"Adora!"

Adora smiled as her older twin brother came towards her with Veena behind him.

"Adam!"

Brother and sister hugged. Veena had to leave because Orko was causing problems trying to find paper to write to Santa.

"Adora, I need your help to convince Mother and Father to do something."

"What?"

"It's for Veena."

Adora smiled at him. "All right, but explain. I have to introduce Hawk to them."

Adam nodded. "Of course. Come on."

* * *

Randor, Marlena, Moraius, and Gwendolyn listened to Adam explaining his idea. He wanted to celebrate Christmas for Veena.

His and her parents listened and they agreed. They would celebrate this new holiday for her and also help her to understand their Celestial Celebration.

Adam left in search of Veena and Orko.

* * *

Veena sat in front of desk writing Orko's Christmas list to Santa. The little Trollan wasn't asking for too much for himself. He asked for mostly others. But when he reached Veena, he looked over at her.

"What do you want Santa to bring you, Veena?"

"Orko, you surprised me. I thought you would be asking for yourself and not everyone else."

"Well, they are my family. But what do you want?"

"I guess I want to know if Siran and Edmund finally have a home."

"Siran and Edmund?"

"Two orphans from Earth. I was like their mother. They had been adopted a few times, but things never worked out for them. All they want is to find a family."

Orko nodded and looked in the doorway. "Hi, Adam."

Adam walked in. He had heard everything. "Orko, why don't you go and try to entertain a bit. I need to talk to Veena."

"O.k. Veena, don't forget you promised to teach me a Christmas carol."

"I won't."

Orko floated out of the room. Adam shut the door behind him.

Veena wiped a tear from her cheek. "I shouldn't have said that."

Adam moved closer to her. "Veena?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I should have mentioned them earlier."

Adam moved a chair beside hers. "Tell me about them."

"Siran and Edmund were orphaned because their parents died. They had no family. I had met them the day their parents were buried. I was the only one they trusted. I'm so worried about them."

"I can understand why you didn't mentioned them. It's like a mother leaving her children."

Veena looked at him. "That's what I feel like."

Adam wrapped an arm around her. "Veena, is Santa real?"

"I don't know. A foster family told me he wasn't, but I still believe."

"If he is. Then he will make your wish come true won't he?"

"Yes."

Adam kissed Veena cheek. "Don't worry. Santa will make it better."

Veena began to laugh. "That was really bad."

* * *

The North Pole was busying. The Elves looked at an odd letter. It was asking for things they had no idea what they were. Also it was from somewhere that they had never heard of. They took it to Santa.

Santa looked at it and smiled. Then he lifted two letters from his desk. It seemed one of his favorite children had returned to her true home, but was worried about the children she felt were her own. So he decided to try and make their Christmas wishes come true.

* * *

Review my dears. I'll update as soon as I can. Journal is now up and running. It doesn't take me long to write for it, but the planning takes awhile. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. And for those who celebrate Thanksgving in November. I wish you a happy Thanksgving.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry for the long wait. Most weekends and every weekend I have been working on our new house. Also finals are coming up. First one is Dec.10 and the second is Dec.16. Also have to take Test 3 on Dec.8 or 9. So it will be awhile for the next update. I'll try to update soon. After this I have to figure out what part Skeletor will play. This is not like the one from the eightys. This is the Skeletor from the 02 series so that story won't work. So if you have ideas lets hear them.

Enjoy and review.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Adam, Veena, Adora, Sea Hawk, and Teela walked inside the Evergreen Forest. They were in search of the first ever Eternian Christmas Tree. Of course only Veena knew what one looked like. So the others just followed her around.

Veena sighed. She knew there were trees that looked like the evergreens of Earth in the forest, but they were hard to find. They only grew in a certain part of the forest.

She walked into a new part of the forest to her and smiled.

"Over here. I found them."

The others walked over to her and looked at the trees. To them they were weird trees that weren't important. Veena walked closer to the group of trees. She stopped under one of the tallest.

"Wait, a minute. These are the same trees that we have on Earth."

Adam walked up to her. "Really?"

"It looks like just any ordinary pine tree."

Adam glanced at her. "You did say you just walked here. Maybe somehow these trees did come from Earth."

"Maybe. We need to find one that isn't too large. I don't want to get one that will take a week to decorate."

After finding the perfect tree, Veena watched as Sea Hawk and Adam began to cut the tree down.

* * *

Skeletor sat on his throne. He knew something was going on in Morania, but he didn't know what. Tri-Klops refused to send any Doomseekers to spy for him. Thus causing Skeletor to hang him over a lava pool. He wanted to know what was going on in the kingdom, but how?

* * *

Edmund and Siran walked inside the forest, the forest that Veena always walked in. She had taught the children to love the forest and respect it's creatures. Slowly they headed down her favorite trail.

They reached the stream and sat beside it. Suddenly they saw a strange creature. The children followed it passing by strange plants and weird lights.

* * *

The group was placing the tree on the back of one the Battle Hawks, when Veena doubled over.

Adam raced to her side. "What's wrong?"

Veena straightened and looked at him. "Follow me and hurry!"

Veena raced away from them, but they soon followed behind her.

* * *

Edmund and Siran moved backward away from the creature in front of them. They didn't know what it was, but they knew it would and could harm them. The children were afraid and prayed help would come.

Suddenly in front of them a woman with shoulder length black hair appeared. The creature charged at her, but she raised a staff and magic blasted the creature freezing it in place. She turned to face them, and the children smiled.

"Veena!"

Veena kneeled down and the children ran into her open arms. She hugged them.

"What..how did you two get here?"

Edmund moved away. "We went for a walk in the forest. He followed a strange creature. Next thing we know we were being chased by that thing."

Veena stood up and looked down at the children. Siran smiled.

"Why are you smiling, Siran?"

"I asked Santa, to let us find you and know that you are happy."

"I did, too."

"Well isn't that odd, a friend of mine asked what I wanted for Christmas and I said I wanted the two of you to finally have a home."

Siran nudged her brother. "Told you Santa was real."

"Veena!"

Veena sighed. "Over here, Adam."

The children watched as a man with blond hair and blue eyes came out of the forest with a blonde hair woman and a man with brown hair. The children moved closer to Veena.

"It's ok. You two. These are my friends."

"If you say so, Veena."

Adam looked at the children. "Let me guess, Edmund and Siran."

Veena nodded. "I guess they should come with us. My mother might know what is going on."

"Veena, Santa brought us here. Please don't make us go back."

Veena turned to Siran. "Sweetie, you don't belong here."

"Neither do you."

"Yes, I do. I was born here. I'll tell you everything on the way. Ok? Come on. We need to get going."

The children looked at her and nodded.

The others watched as the children followed Veena. The group got aboard the Battle Hawks and travelled back to the Ice Palace.

Veena sighed as Adam piloted the craft. She had a lot of explaining to do to the two children. So she began, of course she omitted the whole Adam-He-man and Adora-She-ra thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the long wait, but finals are over and I can now work on this again. Please review.

FYI: the lines of X's are the separation between Veena's telling the kids her story and the rest of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Edmund and Siran listened as Veena told them her story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm the daughter of King Moraius and Queen Gwendolyn of Morainia. I'm their only child so I'm the Crowned Princess of Morainia. When I was two my mother sent me to Earth to protect me.

When I disappeared, I returned here. I've been here ever since.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The children listened. Siran moved closer to Veena.

"So these are your friends?"

Veena smiled. "Some of them. The rest are at the Ice Palace."

Edmund glanced over at Adam.

"Who's he?"

"He's Prince Adam of Eternia."

Siran looked at him with large eyes. "You're a prince? A real prince."

Adam smiled at her. "Yes."

Siran smiled. "Cool."

"Huh?"

"It's a saying, Adam."

"Oh. All right."

The group huddled under their warm clothes as they entered Morainia.

* * *

After the two Battle Hawks landed, Veena and Adam helped the children out. Teela walked towards them.

"Who are they?"

Veena stood up and faced her.

"This is Siran and Edmund, Teela. They are some friends of mine."

Teela looked at the children. "Your parents are looking for you and Adam. It has to do with the holiday they are including for you."

Teela walked away. Siran moved closer to Veena.

"What with her?"

"I don't know. Come on we might as well see what my parents want?"

* * *

Moraius, Gwendolyn, Randor, and Marlena stood inside the throne room. They looked up as Veena and Adam walked into the room with two children.

The children looked around them. They looked in wonder at the Ice Palace.

The group moved toward the royal couples.

Gwendolyn glanced at the children with her daughter. "Veena, who are these children?"

"This is Edmund and Siran."

Gwendolyn glanced at her daughter and the children. "Veena, you need to explain."

"They came from Earth. The same way I came back here."

Gwendolyn nodded. "We'll talk about it later. We need your help with this Chris mas thing."

Siran stepped forward. "You mean Christmas."

Gwendolyn smiled. "Yes."

Veena looked at her mother. "What's the problem? We got the tree."

Marlena smiled at the children. "We were wondering what else we need?"

"I can't think of anything at the moment. If you'll excuse us, we're going to go and try to figure out how and why they came here."

The older royals watched as Adam and Veena lead the children out of the throne room.

* * *

Siran and Edmund followed Adam and Veena. Cringer came around a corner and fled because of the children.

Edmund looked at Veena. "Was that a green tiger?"

"Yep."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait. After finals, I worked on the new house almost everyday of my break. So now since school is starting back up, I'll be home and be able to finish this. I want to finish it before school starts getting to involved.

Thanks to my readers who have waited. Now the story continues.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Edmund and Siran looked up at the beautiful decorations in the throne room.

Siran looked back at Veena. "It looks like the North Pole."

Veena kneeled down beside the two. "It kinda does. Doesn't?"

"North Pole?"

Siran looked at Adam. "Where Santa lives."

Adam looked down at Veena.

"Who's Santa?"

Siran looked at him. "Who's Santa? Come on Edmund we have to teach him about Santa."

Adam was dragged away by Siran and Edmund so they could teach him about Santa.

* * *

Veena stood smiling when she heard a little girl's scream.

"VEENA!!"

Veena turned around and Adelina came running towards her.

"Adelina." Veena hugged the small girl. "What are you doing here?"

"We were invited. Me and Ronan for the holidays."

"Ah. Would you like to meet some of my friends?"

"Of course."

* * *

Adam stood listening to the two Earth children explain to him about Santa. _I admit he is a nice guy if only we had someone like him here. _He glanced up to see Veena walk in with Adelina.

"Hello, Adelina."

Adelina curtseyed. "Hello, your majesty."

Siran and Edmund looked at the girl.

Siran moved towards her. "Hi, I'm Siran and this is my brother Edmund."

"Hi, I'm Adelina."

Adam glanced up as Veena came into the room. He smiled at her.

_I think they'll get along fine._

_Me, too._

_It just feels weird that Skeletor hasn't tired anything._

_Yeah it does. Something has to be going on._

_

* * *

_Skeletor was angry. He had no idea what was going on. He wanted to attack, but he could not find any of his warriors. They had all left Snake Mountain. He sat on his throne in the dark. He would find a way to punish them all.

* * *

Veena and Adam watched the children have a snowball fight. Girls versus boys. Poor Edmund wasn't doing so well.

"I feel sorry for him. It's two against one."

Veena looked at him. "Well, join him."

"What about you?"

"Oh, you'll see."

The two joined in and then it became two against three. Everyone was having fun when Randor and Moraius came out.

"What is going on?"

Veena looked at her father. "A snowball fight."

Suddenly a snowball hit the King of Morainia. He looked at Edmund was looking anywhere but at him.

Moraius smiled and then glanced at Randor. "I do believe they need help. They are our number."

Randor smiled. Both men grabbed snow and threw it towards Veena and the young girls.

This was how Marlena and Gwendolyn found them. Of course they joined in. Everyone was wet, but all had a great time when they were finished.

Veena used her powers to dry everyone off and she and Adam slipped away from everyone.

* * *

Veena and Adam walked inside the ice gardens. Gardens were everything was made of ice.

"We need to find away for them to go home."

"Veena, they said it themselves. They weren't happy there. They are here. Let them stay."

Veena looked at him. "I want them to, but.." Tears began to fall.

Adam raised his gloved hand to her cheek. "You are being selfish. They want to be here. I'm still wondering how they got here in the first place."

"Me, too."

* * *

Santa watched on his crystal snowball what was going on in Eternia. He decided he needed to go and explain himself. Beside Adam was right a Santa like figure would be need and he knew just who to ask.

* * *

Review please. I haven't heard from some of you in awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

No reviews yet. I guessing since school is just starting back, my fateful reviewers are busy. Oh, well. Here is another chapter. It's almost finished. Maybe one more chapter.

Now who could Santa ask to do his job on Eternia?

* * *

Chapter 6

Gwendolyn, Veena, and the Sorceress stood inside Castle Grayskull. The three women were trying to discover how and why the children had come. And also the way to return them.

"I don't understand. How did they come here?"

"Maybe I can answer that."

The three women turned. The Sorceress and Gwendolyn saw only a man with a white bread and in a red suit. While, Veena stood in shock.

"Santa?!"

"Hello, Veena."

Gwendolyn looked at her daughter. "You know him."

"Not personally, but everyone kid on Earth knows who he is."

Santa moved closer. "I sent the children hear. They were miserable without Veena. All they asked for was to find her and that she be happy. I also received Orko's. He wanted you to be happy."

Gwendolyn looked at Santa. "I believe you are suggesting the children remain here."

"Yes, Your Majesty. But before I leave I would like to see them and to ask someone a favor."

Santa looked at Veena with a tinkle in his eye. "You might want to warn the Prince, Veena."

* * *

Adam sat in the library of the Ice Palace. Edmund and Siran along with Adelina sat on the floor looking at a children's book. He glanced up at them.

_Adam, we're coming back and we have a guest._

_A guest. Who?_

_Santa Claus._

_Come on, Veena._

_I'm not kidding. Get Edmund and Siran. Met us in the throne room. Wait, bring Adelina, too._

_All right. So he's real, huh?_

_Yeah. I'm still in shock._

_See you when you get here._

_Yeah. Bye._

Adam sat his book down. The children looked at him.

"Come on. We need to go the throne room."

"Kay."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The three children walked in front of Adam and the group made their way to the throne room.

* * *

Edmund and Siran looked in wonder as Santa Claus walked into the throne room. He walked to them and smiled.

"Well, I should thank you. I wanted a small vacation and you gave me one."

Siran moved closer to him. "Santa, did you bring us here?"

"Yes."

Adam stood to the side watching the scene in front of him, when Veena came to his side.

"Well, he seems just like you said."

"I know. It's just.."

Santa looked up at the Prince of Eternia. "You know Orko didn't ask for anything for you."

"I don't need anything."

"Ah. I think you would have asked for things for your friends. Now could you children leave with Veena? I need to talk to the Prince for a while."

"Of course, Santa. Come on, Adelina."

The children ran out of the room with Veena not far behind them.

Santa looked at the young man in front of him.

"I know your secret, Prince Adam. But don't worry I won't say what it is."

Adam swallowed. "You do?"

"Didn't Veena tell you? I know everything. Now, about your idea of a Santa like figure here, I need your help in convening a certain Trollan to do it. What do you think?"

Adam smiled. "I don't think you'll really need my help."


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that I hadn't uploaded the last chapter. Unfortunately, I have lost the original version; my computer has crashed a few times since the first of the year. So here is the new one, to fix my mistake.

I will be returning to finish my version of the movie. It's my next project. So I'll be finishing it up.

Oh, should tell you that I have moved. So I'm in the new house.

So thank you to everyone who has reviewed and has waited.

* * *

Chapter 7

Orko floated in front of Santa. The little trollian was very excited and honoured. Santa had just asked if he would be willing to be the Santa of Eternia. But of course he would need some help.

After Santa had left, Orko, Adam, and Adora quickly went over the plan. But of course Veena had the final say, as she knew more about it.

* * *

Veena stood in the throne room with the children. Edmund told the Christmas story to everyone. Veena smiled a little, she knew why Adam and Adora had yet to arrive. She kept Sea Hawk busy with playing with the kids, but she knew that it wouldn't work forever.

* * *

Orko along with He-man and She-ra was delivering toys to all the children of Eternia. She-ra noticed that He-man was acting a bit off.

"Is something wrong?"

He only nodded.

* * *

The children sat listening to Veena as she sang a Christmas carol, when Santa Orko came in along with He-man and She-ra.

When Orko handed, Edmund a piece of paper, the young boy looked at him. "What does it say?"

Veena took it from him, and read. "It says that you and Siran are now mine."

Siran looked at Veena. "What does that mean?"

Veena began to cry as she glanced at He-man. "It means sweetie, that I'm like your mom."

Siran wrapped her arms around Veena's waist. "That's what I wanted. You've been the closest thing to a mom we've had since we lost ours."

Slowly He-man and She-ra disappeared. After a few minutes, Adam and Adora walked into the room.

As the children laughed and told stories, Adam and Veena walked out to the balcony. They stood looking out over the sea as snow slowly began to fall.


End file.
